The present invention relates to a technical field of an information processing apparatus and a processing program in the information processing apparatus, and particularly to a technical field in which usability of the information processing apparatus is improved and appropriate operation is performed by effecting control according to a result of detection of an opened state or a closed state of a foldable keyboard.
Information processing apparatuses typified by personal computers have an apparatus main unit incorporating predetermined processing means, controlling means, and the like and a keyboard, for example, for inputting various information to a display. The apparatus main unit and the keyboard are connected to each other via a predetermined port provided for the apparatus main unit, for example a PS/2 (Personal System/2) port or a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port.
With some of such information processing apparatuses, the keyboard is foldable via a hinge part. Operating keys provided on the keyboard are operated in an opened state of the keyboard, and improvement in portability and space saving are achieved by closing and folding the keyboard (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-73255).